bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Image Galleries Drago1274 (talk) 07:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea why I cannoot add an image to any of the character in the Image Galleries. I wonder if you could help me out with this problem. Thank you. Background Scroll Code I remember you said you knew the code to get the background theme to scroll with the page. Can I get this off of you? I wanted to apply to one of my other wikis.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thought you guys better add chapters arc sequence? Think it would help with, trying to find some referencing like they do in OPwikia & Narutowikia eg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters_and_Volumes or http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_of_Naruto please check out this section if you could agree & or maybe expand my suggestion on here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chapters[[User:Soulreaper1234|Soulreaper1234]] (talk) 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yyp I think its better if you just add the chapter numbers for eg 'Episode list' 'Agent of the Shinigami arc (Episodes 1-20 cover Chapter 1-70)' so you dont need to remove the kanjis & romanjis, it will also automatically appears on the contents table, what do you think? Soulreaper1234 (talk) 05:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Problem with the autocomplete Hey. It seems the autocomplete doesn't recognize some of the newer articles. It doesn't autocomplete Xcution, Kūgo Ginjō, Giriko Kutsuzawa or Riruka Dokugamine because they were all created under different names and later moved. This is also true for several chapters, but that's less of a problem. This problem occurred lately because Kaoru Unagiya autocompletes fine and I know it had to be moved as well. Is there any way to fix this? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 13:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Help Hello Yyp, I was wondering if you can give me an idea for a contest that does not involve fan fiction. My haiku contest was a success, as they do that in the seireitei. Got any ideas, I came to you cause you look like you can help. I will even make you a special template if you give me an idea. You can add it to your page if you want. This idea just popped up to my head-make your own template contest. Maybe that's another fan fiction idea.....Luis Gabriel Lamborgini Your Template Here's your template, just like I promised you. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 20:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HI Can you delete my account? i dont like it here elementalitymiss~ Nel Spelling Well her first name is spelled as Neliel not "Nelliel" IAmOzzy (talk) 14:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC)IAmOzzy re: the autocomplete thing OK, but does that mean new pages that will be moved like Jackie or Yukio once we learn their names will also be affected? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. There's something else going wrong that could or could not be connected to the autocomplete problem. Trying to upload a new image over an old one results in the image being uploaded but the image featured is the older version. Have you encountered this yet? I was told by User:Arrancar109 I can change a file's name if that happens but when it happened again there was no option to change the name. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 18:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Could I get your help with a signature? I built myself a nice one earlier but when I sign my name, the code comes up instead of the actual signature as you will see at the end of this post. I am not sure what I am doing wrong. I have User:Godisme/Sig set as and the Sig2 contains my code. My preferences has which I gathered from many others was what was supposed to be placed in there. I don't know what I am doing wrong. Help would be very much appreciated-- 06:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, after another hour or so of tinkering I got it to workGodPray 07:11,2/16/2011 Yeah, it is working strangely for some reason. I am playing with it to see if I can't get it to work properly. The problem seems to come from the time stamp as it was working fine before I added in the box around the timestamp. I have a test wiki for just these occasions.GodPray 16:34,2/16/2011 Alright, I think I have everything straightened out. Hopefully this is the last time I have to edit it. Thanks for the help-- Thank you for helping me I will remember to put the proper fair use and rationale on my images, but if i forget please help me add them on, Thanks.